Vubble/Vubble (Canon)
Vubble is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Vubble is a fairly odd planet. Is it a relatively small one, estimated to a mere 3,200 kilometers. Vubble is an ocean planet, albeit not with normal ocean planet conventions. The surface is viscous and foamy, and the reflective or translucent properties of its liquids cause it to appear as a giant clear bubble. It is unknown if it has a solid core within the sudsy ocean. Vubble appears as part of the Bubblies planetary group, alongside Florias and Starrii. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Vubble are fairy-like in appearance, with a disembodied head, no immediately visible eyes, and possessing small wings and tails. They are capable of creating bubbles from gaps that may open on their heads. The Vubblies are carefree, and skate along the oceans of their planet to pass time. Presumably sharing some property of the bubbles they are capable of producing, they loathe any sharp objects. Meteos Data Unlocking Vubble can be unlocked by getting all of the Branch-Mode endings in Star Trip, or by fusing together 2500 Air, 3000 H20, 80 Glow, and 1 Time Meteos. Its Sound Set, Natural Paradise, may be fused with 700 H20 Meteos. Meteos Encounters In the original Meteos game, Vubble possesses an extremely high rate of H20 Meteos with smaller rates of Air, Iron, and Zap, and slightly smaller amounts of Glow. Vubble's ignitions are fairly straightforward when paired with its 8 columns. Horizontal ignitions made here are quite powerful, and stacks take longer to descend than usual. Unfortunately, any grounded vertical ignition made here is nigh useless, only refreshing the Meteos ignited and offering feeble power if ignited in the air. Because of this, one should keep wary of any outstanding columns whilst playing this planet. Meteos Wars Data Vubble made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as part of Downloadable Content, as part of the Planet Pack. Vubble experienced truly massive frequencies of H20 Meteos, with the frequency being about 63%, followed by far lower, equal amounts of Air, Zap and Iron, and trace amounts of Glow. With this, it can be easily said that Vubble received an overall buff from Meteos (DS). Boasting the highest frequency of any planet in Meteos Wars makes forming ignitions a breeze, but remain careful of making a vertical ignition, as these, like last time, usually provide no thrust at all. Combined with its new Planet Impact, Sentinel, Vubble now has the capacity to bury most other planets through careful Step Jump usage, fast play, and good use of Sentinel. Gallery Block Designs CombinedV-M.png|Vubble's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Megadom. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Vubble.jpg|thumb|A depiction of an area on or above Vubble's surface, via Meteos. Trivia *Vubble's name may be derived from the word "bubble". Sferia may be derived from spheara, or "sphere" in Latin. サボン may be derived from シャボン玉 (soap bubble). *Surprisingly, vertical ignitions can get off the ground, if only a small amount, by starting a secondary vertical ignition on top of it, but it very difficult to pull off, and is only useful if the column is stuck on the side of the screen. Category:Canon Planet Pages